Let's Have a Gay Time!
by The SkyWolves
Summary: In which Yugi and the others try to get an anti-sodomy law repealed
1. Seto

KAIAL: REPOST! Damn computers don't get paragraphs sometimes! Thanks to all who reviewed first time!  
  
Summary: When Jonouchi is arrested for Domino's new sodomy law, how far do his friends go to get that law revoked? HUMOR!!! YAOI!!! LEMON!!! Cross-dressing, thievery, lawsuits, orgies, etc.!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's Have a Gay Time!  
  
Chapter One~ Seto.  
  
****  
  
Grr. Baka laws! Stupid morons. THEY TOOK MY KOINU AWAY! I can't believe they didn't arrest me, too, but I AM filthy rich. Money can come in handy. One would think they'd be smart enough to release the LOVER of the richest man in Domino, as well.  
  
I stalked into my office, fuming and plotting. Fuming and plotting. Fun combination! Especially the plotting. Whee! Revenge-time! Ooooo-kaaay. Time to lay off on the coffee. Or maybe on the chocolate. It makes me way hyper (nothing like Mokuba, though).  
  
I quickly made my way to the bookshelf, picking up a volume on law. 'YAAAY! I get to play attorney! Ugh. Shut up, Kaiba Seto, before you make a baka out of yourself!'  
  
Let's see, let's see. Aha! Idea!  
  
I casually saunter into the courtroom, winking at my koinu with a smug smirk on my lips. Hehehehh. I sit beside him, and open my briefcase. These idiots don't even know with WHOM Jonouchi was caught having sex. They just know it was with another man. Perfect.  
  
The judge nods at me; he's an old "friend" of the Kaiba name. I nod back, and gather my papers. They're not important, nothing but bullshit, but they are essential for my appearance. The trial begins, and the prosecution calls my inu to the stand. After swearing the "whole truth" thing, the questions begin.  
  
"Are you homosexual or bisexual?"  
  
"Are you a pig or an ape?" His response is hilarious, and I control my snickering.  
  
"Wha-? I'm the one who asks questions, here! Now, are you gay?"  
  
"No, I'm NOT gay! How can I be happy when I'm arrested?"  
  
"NO! I mean do you favor men?"  
  
"Over what, sea cucumbers?"  
  
"NO! Over women!"  
  
"I'll give both men and women favors. Next question?"  
  
"UGH! Are you homosexual?"  
  
"I'm a member of the species Homo sapiens, and I am sexual. Next question?"  
  
"Do you have sex with men?"  
  
"No. Next question?"  
  
"But it has been said that you were having sex with a man on Tuesday. Is this true?"  
  
"One man is not men. It is one man, the word 'men' implies more than one. Say what you mean. Next question?"  
  
"ARGH! Did. You. Have. Sex. With. Anyone. Of. The. Male. Gender. On. Tuesday?"  
  
"Define 'have.'"  
  
"MAKE LOVE! SCREW! FUCK! LAY! SLEEP WITH! GET JIGGY WITH! ROMP WITH!"  
  
"Wrong-oh! The definition of 'have' is 'own or possess, acquire, experience or engage in, cause, be obliged.' Some lawyer YOU are, you can't even get the definition of 'have' right!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"I object!" I cry out. "The prosecutor is badgering the witness!"  
  
"The 'witness' is not answering the questions!"  
  
"You are apparently confusing him!"  
  
"WHAT? He's the one confusing me!"  
  
"Then I suppose he's correct, and you aren't much of a lawyer. Now, ask your questions, and don't yell at my client."  
  
His fat face is crimson with anger, and I raise an eyebrow as he glares at me. He turns back to Jonouchi.  
  
"Now, Jonouchi-san, I am only going to ask this once more. Did you fuck a man?"  
  
"Katana-san! That is no language for a courtroom!" The judge yells at the corpulent attorney.  
  
"He won't answer straight!"  
  
"How can someone who's not straight answer straight?" My koinu asks cryptically. Good. I trained him well.  
  
"You see? He's not straight!"  
  
"I'm being ACCUSED of not being straight. Can you prove that?"  
  
"Huh? I- uh, YES! You've incriminated yourself by your answers!"  
  
"Can you prove that?"  
  
"AAAUGH! YOUR WITNESS, KAIBA-SAN!"  
  
Relieved, I step up to the stand. "Thank you, Katana-san. Now, Jonouchi Katsuya, do you find men attractive?"  
  
"No." This fits my plan perfectly.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba-san." He only finds ONE man attractive. That's not "men."  
  
"Damn. Oh, well." I suddenly grab him by the ears and pull him in for a lip-bruising kiss. "You're still mine, inu."  
  
The entire courtroom bursts into an uproar, some laughing, some outraged, as I drag him, out of the witness' stand and onto me. We begin tearing at each others' clothing, moaning hotly and slobbering all over one another. I rip off his pants and begin to grope him, and he shouts, "Oh, YEAH, man! Give it to me! You're the hottest MAN I've ever had sex with!"  
  
I gasp exaggeratedly, and put on a mask of shock. "WHAT? You've had sex with other MEN?"  
  
He grins, and, flinging me on my back, straddles me. No. Only ONE MAN! You, Kaiba Seto. YOU are the HOTTEST MAN in the world! I LOVE YOU, MAN!"  
  
"I love you, too, MAN!" I feel a hand grab my arm roughly, as I am dragged out from under my puppy. "NOOOOO! Give me my MAN! JONOUCHI!"  
  
"SE-E-E-ETOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
And we giggle madly as we are both arrested. Oh, well. Just step one of the plan! 


	2. Bakura

Chapter Two~ Bakura.  
  
****  
  
I chuckle as I watch the live, televised spectacle in the courtroom. Perfect. Time for Phase Two.  
  
"I'm going out!" I holler to my hikari, who is busy looking through the case of makeup he had bought.  
  
"Okay! Be back before I have to leave!" I snicker.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it!  
  
I run down the street to the convenience store, and dash in. My flying fist smashes the glass case holding the birth control devices, and I grab them and translocate out of there before anyone sees my appearance. I repeat the procedure for every store in Domino, and soon I have in my possession all of the condoms and other stuff in the city. Alarms are ringing everywhere, and I flash to the top of the KaibaCorp headquarters, the tallest building in Domino. Pulling out my deck, I take out my Morphing Jar.  
  
"ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF DOMINO! YOU ARE AT MY MERCY!" Everyone stops, and stares as my magic-enhanced voice carries all through the city. "I HAVE WITH ME EVERY SINGLE BIRTH CONTROL CONTRAPTION IN THE CITY! AND I HAVE, WITH MY ARMY OF POWERFUL MONSTERS, BLOCKED EVERY ENTRANCE TO THE CITY SO THAT NONE CAN GET IN! SO, IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX EVER AGAIN WITHOUT THE FEAR OF GETTING PREGNANT, YOU WILL REVOKE THE LAWS FORBIDDING HOMOSEXUAL INTERCOURSE! EITHER THAT, OR CONVERT TO HAVING HOMOSEXUAL INTERCOURSE!" I laugh demonically, and continue. "OH, AND DON'T GET ANY FUNNY IDEAS ABOUT GETTING THESE BACK, FOR HERE I BANISH THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!" I use my magic, and the Morphing Jar chomps them all down effortlessly. Okay. Now for Phase Three! 


	3. Ryou

Chapter Three~ Ryou.  
  
****  
  
My yami slams the door, giggling insanely in that hot way that always gives me the shivers. Drooool. Slurp. I exit from the bathroom, and cock my head to the side cutely.  
  
"AAH! Gods, Ryou, you don't even look good like that!" He grins, and I put on a fake display of hurt pride. I force my voice high.  
  
"Why, Bakura, don't you think I look pretty as a girl?"  
  
"NO! It's perfect, though! Straight guys will REALLY get the hots for you!" I smile deviously.  
  
"E-e-e-excellent!" I hiss, mocking Mr. Burns from that American TV show, the Simpsons.  
  
"Okay, now you're scaring me!" Bakura-sama mocks, and I swing my hips as I glide over to him.  
  
"Good. You SHOULD be scared. I'm a bitchy eeevil seductress!"  
  
"You couldn't seduce me in drag if my balls depended on it."  
  
"Oh, darn." I giggle girlishly, and he shudders. Waving at him, I exit. "Bai-bai, Bakura-sama!"  
  
The mall. Perfect. All sorts of guys. In my stuffed spaghetti-strap tank top and mini-skirt, no one recognizes me. And why should they? I don't even look albino, anymore, thanks to the darker makeup I've put on all visible skin. My hair is now platinum-blonde, and my lips cherry-red. My legs, already smooth, didn't need to be shaved, and they are being revealed VERY much. Ugh. My thighs are FREEZING!  
  
"Hey, sweetie. New in town?"  
  
"Yes, I'm meeting my cousins! I'm Rhea, from England!"  
  
I force my accent to sound like an English girl with poor Japanese skills, and the guy buys it. "Well, I'm Daikusi. Maybe I can show you around Domino?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my cousins will be here any second! But it was nice to meet you, Daikusi!" I give a preppy little wave, but he grabs my arm.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure? 'Cause you're a really cute girl, and I want to get to know you better!"  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I need to go. Maybe I'll see you around!" And he looks dejected as I skip lightly away.  
  
I walk to the food court, and I see them. My "cousins." Yugi and Marik. Yugi, in a female's school uniform, and Marik in a pair of overalls, one strap undone, and a skimpy red midriff shirt that says "99% Devil" in English. I wave enthusiastically, and we jump all over one another excitedly.  
  
"Rhea! So good to see you! Did you get from the airport OK?" Marik, a master at voice-changing, sounds like a near-adult woman.  
  
"Yeah, the directions you gave me were great, Marissa! How's school going, Kiki?" It was the only name Yugi could think of, OK?  
  
"Not too great. My grades dropped when I got sick." His voice sounds like that of a deep adolescent female's, throaty and sort of like it's meant to be seductive. His green eyes- he's wearing contacts- look honestly depressed, and the glitter makeup on his eyelashes makes him look (grossly) cute.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm sooo sorry!" I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and he cuddles me like a teddy bear. I stroke his hair- pulled into a poofy ponytail and his bangs dyed to match the rest of the hair.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute!" I hear a loud masculine voice, and we all look up, giving the most innocent look we can.  
  
"Oh, hello! My cousin was just telling me about her grades." "Kiki" nods, and the guy smiles.  
  
"Well, if you're having trouble with your grades, I can help! I'm a tutor!"  
  
"Well, it's not really the fact that I need help, it's the fact that I got behind when I got sick. I can do it!" He puts a perky lilt in his voice, and I feel like I'm going to hurl if he makes himself any more girly.  
  
"Hey, that's great! You just keep up that attitude, and you can do anything! Hey, I'm Miko. Could I have your phone number?"  
  
Yugi smiles, but behind it I see a glint of mischief. "Sure! It's 869-3752!" He blurts it out quickly- a bogus one, of course, and the guy hurries to write it down.  
  
"-3572?"  
  
"No, 3725!" He deliberately changes it from what he had first said.  
  
"3275?"  
  
"No, 3257!" His speed makes it impossible to get it down.  
  
"3527?"  
  
"5372!"  
  
"I could have sworn the first number was 3."  
  
"No, the first number was 8!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"369-8572!"  
  
"What? I had the first number as 8!"  
  
"No, I- oh, wait. That's my OLD number. Let me see if I have my NEW number with me!" He fumbles in his purse, but the guy walks away, frustrated with the confusion. Quietly, Yugi mutters, "Yes!"  
  
We get smoothies, and walk around for a while, before our next victims arrive. "Konnichi-wa, bishojo!"  
  
"Konnichi-wa!" We sing it in unison, and give our "cutest" smiles. I slurp on my smoothie innocently, and the guy walks up to Marik.  
  
"What's your name, little one?"  
  
"Ma- Marissa!" Man, does Marik act flustered well or what?  
  
"I'm Kawaniki. Maybe I could get you another one of those smoothies?"  
  
"No, thanks. If I have too many, I get brainfreeze."  
  
"Oh, then maybe some hot cocoa?"  
  
"Mmm, that sounds so good! Let me down my smoothie, OK?"  
  
Marik takes the guy- a relatively sensible seeming guy- by the arm, and I shout at him, "We'll be in the arcade, OK?" He looks back and nods as they walk away.  
  
In the arcade, I step up to the Dance Dance Revolution machine, and put in my tokens. I look confused at the songs, and choose the hardest one, MAX300. I begin to try to follow the arrows, but I quickly- and intentionally- fall off. I am caught by a young man, about my age, and I cry out, "Oh!"  
  
"Are you OK?" I nod, and look up at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"It's just my first time playing it! I didn't know it would be so hard!"  
  
"Well, it's actually pretty easy, if you don't choose the worst one. That one is nearly impossible, especially for a beginner. Here, let me show you how." He steps onto the panels, and picks a slow one. "The lower this number," he points to the tempo, "and the fewer of these feet there are, the easier it is. It's usually best to start off on a really slow one." He begins to dance, and I pretend to be lovestruck as he finishes.  
  
"Oh, that was so good! You're really great!"  
  
"Aw, not really. I'm a beginner too, but I've watched a lot of people play it."  
  
"You're a beginner? Wow! Could you help me out?"  
  
"I'll do what I can!" He blushes, and I smile gratefully as he helps me onto the machine. Immediately, I go to MAX300 again. "Oh, no! That's not really a good idea! Be careful!" But I don't hold back, this time. I'm a real DDR pro, and I could do Afronova on hard in my sleep. My feet flying, I close my eyes, for I know the moves by heart. When I finish, the boy is blue from holding his breath. "Holy-! A perfect combo!" To show off my stamina, for the second level, I pick the same song.  
  
"I guess all I had to do was get the hang of it!" By now, a crowd has gathered, and I begin to get flashy. I swing my hips, do kicks whenever I can fit them in, and even cross my legs to step on the opposite side. I arch my back as the crowd roars, and once again start up on MAX300, but this time, I decide to be a wiseass. I grab a scarf I had packed in my purse, and tie it around my eyes to prove I'm not looking. I turn around, to make it so I have to go in reverse. And I cross my arms, to hinder my balance. I still execute a perfect dance, and laugh as I tear the blindfold off. The crowd is completely silent, and I stun them even more by the fact that I've not even broken a sweat. I wink, and step off of the machine.  
  
"Wow. That sort of makes it futile to try to beat that!" The boy follows me out of the arcade, looking like he's about to begin worshiping me. "Are you sure you've never done that?"  
  
"Yep!" I smile proudly, and he blinks.  
  
"Boy, I think I'm more exhausted than you are!"  
  
"Maybe! Thanks for showing me that!"  
  
"Wait! Can I get your phone number?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm from England. I don't have a phone number here!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Maybe I could see you again?"  
  
"I don't know, you might not want to."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Are you sure?" I raise an eyebrow, and a corner of my mouth twitches in amusement.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Really?" I use my normal voice, and he freezes.  
  
"Wha-? Is- is that your real voice?" I nod, and he gulps. "You- you're a guy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I- uh, I'm- uh, I'm STRAIGHT!"  
  
"And I'm taken." And with this, I stroll out of the mall, swinging my hips girlishly. 


	4. Yami

Chapter Four~ Yami.  
  
I grin as Yugi telepathizes to me that they have left the mall, and adjust my "clothing," if it can be called that. All it is is a pair of leather pants- even tighter than I like- laced up at the sides. It very nearly shows my ass, and makes me feel like other _parts_ of me are going to permanently become flattened. Owieowieowie. I groan, because I have to walk, barefoot and in a pair of pants concocted by Set himself, nearly a mile. OOOWWWW! And I'm not even wearing unders!  
  
I grind my teeth as I steel myself for a hard trip, and remember that it's for my friends. And for Yugi. Mmmmm. Yuuuuuugiiiii. I swallow, and try to avoid thinking about anything sexy. Sexy thoughts+ These pants= ITAI!!!!! Shit. Too late. Oh, well. Just means more relief, soon. But it makes for VERY DIFFICULT WALKING!  
  
Okay, here I go. All I have to do is put one foot in front of the other. Slowly, at first, but gaining speed, I walk towards Domino High. It's a Saturday, so there's no one in class, but it's where we plan on meeting. Who's "we?" Yugi and I, Baka-Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and his other half. WHEEEE! Defiance of the laws! Oy. I don't remember, but I think a few millennia ago, I would blast anyone for going against a law.  
  
When I see Yugi, I breathe a sigh of relief. He's out of those damn girl clothes, as are the other two hikari. But what he's in may prove even more trouble. Buckles. Buckles! Ugh! And I thought I was the one who liked to wear them more! Belts wrap around his thighs, calves, biceps, wrists, elbows, waist, chest, neck (well, that one's not in my way unless I decide I want to give him a hickey), ankles, and everywhere else that it would make it hard to get his clothing off. He rushes over to me, and wraps a leg seductively around my waist. I gulp, and am sincerely in pain as I find myself growing excited- very excited. Aaaah! These damn pants! As though he can here my thoughts- even though my thoughts aren't really expressible in words any more- he grabs me by the belt and drags me into the grass.  
  
"And now, Yami-koi, you are going to undress me. And I won't let you out of those pants until you have gotten every last bit of clothing off of me." Waah! He trails the inside of my thigh with a slender finger, and I moan in a combination of pain and pleasure. Desperately, I begin our orgy- yes, orgy. It's to convince the city council that they can't stop us from having gay sex- by tearing at the buckles. One by one, in my frenzy, I manage to fumble them off, while all the while Yugi kneads my legs, stomach, everywhere. When I finally relieve him of his shirt, he laughs. NOOOOO! More buckles inside of it! I scramble for them, but he begins to make it very difficult, for he starts to lick at my chest. OOOOOOooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no! Not the- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I force myself to focus, and tear the belts, gnaw on them, ANYTHING to get them off of Yugi!  
  
Finally, I finish with his top, and his skinny but sexy chest makes me drool even more. Ugh. Ow! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, don't lick my ear! Mmmmmmmmmm. I begin on the belts around his slim, well-formed legs, and pull off his sneakers, not even bothering to untie them. He moans at my touch, and his loud responses don't help my state any. I see the bulge in his pants, and grow insane with arousal. I nibble on a toe, and he giggles, stretching sensually. Mischievously, he grabs my ass, stroking my legs and lower back. I howl madly, and he laughs evilly. Oh, Yugi, why do you have to do this to me? I rip the belts off, and then his pants. I find myself growing hungrier every second, as I begin on the buckles encircling his bare legs. OOOOOOooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let go of my- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Yugi, neither of us are going to get relief if you keep distracting me! I lunge for his legs, and begin to lap at his inner thigh. He shrieks, and I laugh as he is temporarily stilled with arousal paralysis. Good, now I can get in a few seconds more of work without being tortured any more. He gasps as I continue licking near the hem of his silk boxers (oh, great. He gets unders and I don't?), and I finally get all of the buckles undone and off. I slip the shorts off, slowly and tormentuously, and he is revealed in his full glory. I back away, and his dazed eyes meet mine.  
  
"Now, Yugi-chan, it is YOUR turn to rid ME of these demon-pants. And it better be quick!" I shout it out, desperate for release. Hearing sirens, I put a magic bubble of protection around us. Now, the police can't interrupt us! He begins unlacing one leg of my hell's garment, and I decide to distract him by teasing his nipple. He arches back as I roll it between my fingers, and he moans loudly.   
  
"Oh, Yami-sama!" He finishes that leg's lacing, and I feel his hand grope my thigh. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. That feels SO much better when I can move my leg. He scrambles for my other leg, and I smirk. No way am I going to let him do it THAT easily. I dive in, and begin to lick his other nipple. He cries out, and backs away, trying to keep his mind. I don't let him, and begin to suckle it. He clenches his teeth, and makes his hands work regardless of what I do. Finally, the pants come in two, and I dive for him. He wraps his arms around my neck, and I lose sight of all the rest of the world.  
  
I wake up, and moan happily. That had to be the best sex possible. Seven times! That was a record! And, exhausted, we had both fallen asleep. I give Yugi's shoulders a squeeze, and he murmurs incoherently, and adorably. With a sigh of satisfaction, I let my eyes flicker open.  
  
A crowd of people is standing, and staring. No, not staring. Gawking. Their jaws dropped, the police look green. I narrow my eyes. "What?" I snap irritably.  
  
"No-nothing!" Their chief stammers, and turns away abashedly. "Come on, there's nothing here to see!" He calls the mob to follow him, but they are frozen.  
  
"Looks like you can't enforce your damn law, Chief!" Bakura taunts, and the cop turns to him.  
  
"I don't know how, but, ugh. You're right, we can't."  
  
"And you can't enforce it without breaking in, right?"  
  
"Yes, that is the truth."  
  
"You baka! You can't enforce it without breaking into peoples' homes! It's a sucky, evil, freedom-limiting, prejudiced law created by bigots and cowards!" All six of us nod, and Marik's other bursts in.  
  
"Ya know, I bet hothot gay sex occurs every day somewhere in Domino. And I mean besides us and the two you have arrested. You can't get us all, stupidstupid cop-police! The law is damn dumb, and you're gonna get it badbadbad when all of us homosexuals start being braver like us. We're not gonna let some bakanobakabakabaka law keep us from making hotsexylovelove. How you gonna stop us? Tell me, bakabakabakacopcop! You gonna start breaking inta peoples' homes just so you can troublebust 'em?" We all shout our agreement. "Well what if they're not doing the hothot gay hotsex? You just gonna get away with breaking inta their homes? That's fucked!"  
  
The police chief swallows, and we stand there, in all our naked righteousness, challenging him and the law the city has created. Finally, a person, tall, thin, gaunt, makes his way through the crowd. "Well, I do agree that that would be, as you said, 'fucked,' but our city has morals to uphold. As mayor of Domino, I have a responsibility to make certain that our youth grow up in a safe and wholesome environment."  
  
I take a deep breath. "How does homosexuality threaten morals? Since when is it wrong to love, even if it is a member of your own gender? I think that we should encourage people to be more tolerant of others, to be less quick to judge whether one is 'good' or 'bad' based on their personal interests. I happen to be homosexual, and I do not feel that I am evil. My Yugi-chan here is homosexual, and he is CERTAINLY not evil. He helps his grandfather with the game shop. He gave the money for his best friend's sister's eye operation. He has saved the life of his grandfather, Kaiba Seto, and Kaiba Mokuba, among others. He is a kind, caring young man, and I love him all the more for that. He is a good student, an excellent person, and I don't think there is any among you that would dare question his morals, were he not homosexual. I do not believe that one's morals should be judged by their preference. You can shout, you can throw stones, but who among you is more wholesome than this man, who would give his life for any of you without thought? He is utterly selfless, and never shirks responsibility. He is hard-working, and he values his friends and family. He loves being able to help others, and he would readily save even his worst enemy. Yugi is the perfect being, and I don't think that being homosexual changes that. I don't think it has anything to do with morals. I think it has to do with how you are that matters!"  
  
The crowd is silent as I end my tirade, and suddenly, another face appears in the mob. Squirming through the throng of people, Yugi's grandfather stands between the police and us. "How dare you, even thinking that it could be right to limit a person's right to love? How dare you even suggest that my grandson is anything less than a decent man? You know me to be an honest, honorable man. Treat my grandson with that same respect! He has done nothing to wrong you, neither have any of these boys! Their activities, although I think should be KEPT PRIVATE, cannot harm you! And, frankly, for this occasion I condone their public *ahem* _spectacle._ It is to petition and protest the anti-sodomy law, and that is an admirable action. They are right; you cannot prevent them from going through with actions of love. You cannot stop them from showing their love to one another, and I think this proves it. So I stand with them, to protest your cowardly, ignorant law. Rights always should stand before morals, and I think that rights and morals should be synonymous. If a person infringes upon another's rights, that is immoral. How are they infringing on your rights? They are protesting a movement against their own, so that makes their actions justified. You have not given their right to freedom of love, so they are not recognizing your freedom to keep your lunches within you. Your freedom from their public display. And that, I think, is just."  
  
Abruptly, the crowd begins to roar, not with rage, but with applause. We all look around, and the mayor is ashen-faced, realizing that he has lost the support for the law. When the mob dies down, he begins to speak.  
  
"Ve- very well. I guess that your crowd of youngsters have won, Mutou-san. I will have the law removed and the prisoners released." And once more the people holler their approval. I wrap my arms around Yugi's small frame, and he shivers.  
  
"Cold, Yugi-chan?"  
  
"Hai. Can we get dressed, please?" I nod, and we retrieve our rumpled clothing.  
  
"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Bakura flings his hikari over his shoulder, and Marik drags his other by the ear. I pick Yugi up and hold him tenderly in my arms, carrying him home to practice our activities legally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KAIAL: Well, that certainly went berserk!  
  
LUKE: It was fun to read, though. Does Marik's yami really talk like that?  
  
K: I dunno for certain. Could our DEAR, BELOVED READERS please REVIEW and TELL US?  
  
L: I don't know, you don't really get that many reviews ever.  
  
K: Look who's talking! Five chapters, only five reviews for "Blackmail!"  
  
L: *sweatbeads* Well, I now ask our DEAR, BELOVED READERS to please READ and REVIEW "BLACKMAIL."  
  
K: Suckup.  
  
L: Back at you!  
  
K: How was this? Was it a good lemon? I didn't want to make it NC-17, so I didn't detail it all the way. How about the plotline? Did it make sense? Remember: "Flamer" is another term for homosexual person! So if you flame this for being yaoi, then you're clearly hypocritical! Flamers do not fit in the category of DEAR, BELOVED READERS. People who do not REVIEW do, though. But you're even more BELOVED if you REVIEW! 


End file.
